Late
by smartntgirl
Summary: Bella always seems to be running late...


Fuck it – Im bloody late again.

I rush out of the house, making sure I don't slam the door and wake Renee up; I don't need her shit today, there's too much to do – places to go, people to do – I uh mean see.

My shirt is undone and my bra is currently on show for the world to see, my bag is overflowing with shoes, make up, toiletries and my gym clothes – my other arm currently struggling to carry my coffee, handbag, keys and my fingers trying to type a text to Edward – letting him know that like usual I was running way behind and our personal training session would have to be cut short yet again.

My trip to the gym ends up being a little quicker than normal – my dangerous weaving around the stupid cars who stick to the speed limit is starting to piss me off, who the hell does the bloody speed limit at 5am in the morning anyway? My music is blaring and it's the music that makes me sing and swing my hips like I'm hottest thing that ever lived even if my wet hair is hanging down and I look like the living dead with no makeup on.

I finally arrive at the gym and my arms become crowded with bags, phone, keys and my coffee which has now gone cold. I rush past the reception desk and with a glance check that I am actually 5 minutes early – my breathing relaxes a little and I slow down, glancing around the gym floor and spot him.

Him – His muscular body obvious through his work shirt, he was standing talking to someone – instructing them how to use a piece of complex gym machinery, his crooked smile making my heart flutter just a little too much.

I realise I've just stopped to stare for a brief moment with my hands completely full, my shirt buttons done up with gaping holes that is still showing my bra and my hair now only half hanging out of my pony tail. I groan and Edward notices smiles and waves at me, I wave back and point out my bags nodding my head towards the change rooms and then disappearing behind the doors to change quickly and try to make myself presentable, maybe even sexy – even though I know its probably not going to happen at 6am.

I chuck on my gym clothes and hurry out the door, questioning myself as to why I bother – not enough sleep, always being late to work, rude café staff who never make my smoothie the way I like it. I contemplate turning around and picking up my stuff mumbling something to my personal trainer and heading back home to my bed.

I pull myself up, walk out the door and straight into Edward – my heart starts racing harder when I realised who it was.

"Ready Bella? Today's the day" He grinned his crooked grin, "Time to see how our hard work is going" Great the day I've been regretting for the last bloody month – measurements. Edward leads me through the gym and into a small room that if you've never been in before, you wouldn't know it exists. I pull at my top feeling slightly uncomfortable when the door closes, its strange being in the room with Edward in the dark while he fumbles for the light switch.

"Shit, the lights gone – we'll have to move rooms. Bella, is that ok?" I can't see anything but I hear him moving around and I nod before realising he probably can't see me so I quietly say yes and stay exactly where I am, me in a bright room is an accident waiting to happen – me in a dark room is plain dangerous.

The moving around continues and the door knob starts shaking before I hear a clank and Edward starts to curse.

"Looks like we're fucking stuck Bella – the door handle is broken and I left my phone at the desk, guess we'll have to wait until someone realises. I'll give you a few pt sessions as compensation." He seemed quite upset – I was unable to see exactly what he was looking like right now but the tone of his voice seemed to make me believe him.

"Edward, the light isn't working, the door handle is screwed and there is nothing to do but sit here and wait – Compensation isn't needed, unless you purposely knew those things where going to happen and you brought me here anyway. We might as well make the most of it – any chairs in here?" I start moving around feeling everything to try and find something that resembles a chair so I can at least relax while I'm waiting.

I can hear Edward moving but I am unsure where in this little room he is and suddenly without warning we run straight into each other our heads colliding and within seconds we're laughing; laughing so fucking hard that I start to feel his head and he starts to feel mine – making sure the other is ok.

Our laughter slows down slightly as we continue to rub the spot on each other's head where we collided, by this time we're on the floor facing one another from laughing so hard. I lean in slowly and place a slow, gentle kiss on his head to make him feel better. His hand slips down to cup my face and slowly pulls my lips down to his – my hands automatically make their way to the nape of his neck, his other hand wraps around my waist pulling me in closer my body slowly moulding to his and eventually with some awkward moments he has his back against a wall with his legs out and I'm straddling him – trying to bring my centre and close as possible to his hardening cock.

What begins as frantic rubbing and fondling soon turns into primal instinct and the removal of clothes becomes our priority – our open kisses become hot as they travel over our exposed skin. I stand up and with one quick motion my gym pants and underwear are on the floor and just as quickly I am back to straddling Edward my animal instincts kicking in as I try to remove Edwards pants just a swiftly. Eventually both of us are left in nothing and the touching and tasting becomes more urgent; thumbs running over my bra becomes a mouth enveloping my nipples – teasing them. A hand cupping Edward through his pants becomes hands sliding up and down his cock between us.

The pressure and pleasure become overwhelming and if we don't just fuck like rabbits to alleviate the tension we might both explode. Just as I start to slip down onto Edwards cock he stops me, pushes me backwards onto a pile of soft mats and within seconds his body covers mine and my legs wrap around his hips – inviting and enticing him.

His cock is in me with such restraint that I wiggle against him urging him to go faster, harder – to give me pleasure and not to make me wait any longer than what I have to. He continues his slow descent into my wetness and without warning suddenly pulls completely out and pushes himself back in with such speed and force that I feel like I've already reached heaven. With the moans arousing from both of us I'm surprised didn't notify the other gym maniacs what we were up to.

Our bodies crash together continuously our kisses are so passionate that our teeth clashed together several times. No words were spoken, we let our hands and bodies talk and we continue to ride to peak boulevard. My highs going higher than ever before and bringing Edward close to the edge several times before we finally both came together making our bodies mould closer still and my legs clamp harder – not ready to completely loose him from my body just yet.

Our breathing is laboured and both of us had difficulty trying to calm ourselves down so that once we're discovered we'd look respectable. Limb by limb we disentangled from each other and without another word spoken we managed to find our clothes and get dressed in the dark – I was sure that even if I wound all my clothes, that as soon as I left the room I would look like a freshly fucked woman and that's not something I was willing to share yet.

"Bella, you have to forgive me" I heard Edward whisper.

"Forgive you? What for? We're both consenting adults having fun – no need to worry. This won't change a single thing" I was sounding a little breathless – but after this workout, wasn't I allowed?

"No I mean, Bella – I think your beautiful and I purposely locked the door and played with the electricity plug to pretend the lights weren't working – I didn't know what you'd do if I told you about what I wanted when I'm supposed to be your PT" He sounded guilty and I had a burst of anger; I flipped the light on and turned to Edward, hoping he could understand exactly what I wanted to say.

"I will see you on Friday Edward – 6am no excuses." I turned on my heel, yanked the door open and strode to the bathrooms where the hot water soothed me. I wasn't ready to become a one man woman – I was 20 for god sakes I wanted fun, romance and most of all I wanted all the beautiful men in my life to keep fucking my brains out.

The rest of the day passed without incident, I was late to work, late to lunch, late to see a patient and worst of all I was late to Dr. Cullen's office for my physio appointment.

Carlisle Cullen was a great man – big dick, great mouth and was able to keep us quiet enough that his nosy receptionist didn't realise we were getting our 'afternoon delight' while his wife was waiting for him to pick her up.

It would always start the same with Carlisle, a few stretches (for the actual physio work), a back massage to ease all my stress – that was always my favourite, Carlisle would raise the massage table enough so his cock would rub against my arm whenever he moved slightly. I would eventually tell him I had another ache that needed extra attention and roll over, spread my legs and touch myself.

Carlisle was a great man, however he had a certain routine on how things would be done – a few nipple sucks, a couple fingers inside me as he stroked my clit and the he would lower his face onto my soaking pussy and the dam gates would open further. Nobody has ever been able to make me cum so hard from being eaten out than by Carlisle – he had a technique that to me was still a mystery, but all I cared about was that I was unable to walk when I left that clinic.

My mother was home when I finally got my sore spots treated by Carlisle and with only a few words between us I was in bed; fantasies running through my head of Edward and Carlisle. Urges re-surfacing that needed attention. My legs where spread before I could even have the door to my room closed and it felt like Niagara falls between them.

My clit ached to be touched, my nipples needing to be licked an pulled. Before long I was in bed legs up and hammering into my dildo named Emmett – Emmett was used when my pussy just couldn't get enough cock in one day. I was ready to finish for the second time when my small straight vibe started in on my clit – this vibe was army green and one of the most outlasting vibes I could ever have, so I have no idea why I called it Jasper. I also have no idea how I kept so quiet during my time alone – my vocalness being a highlight for some in the past.

My mind drifted off to a fantasy that suddenly came my way; I was completely naked lying on the massage table at Dr. Cullen's room with my head rested in Carlisle's lap – his cock at attention and he is leaning over my head to tease my nipples and make me a slave to his sex. Suddenly I look down my body to see Edward crawling up it and he enters me swiftly I am pulled between the two of lust and of orgasm inducing receptiveness.

I start to feel myself tighten I encourage Edward on, who removes his cock from me and replaces it with his tongue.. I feel myself tighten even more and when I just can't stay still anymore I start thrashing…

Suddenly I wake up and I realise I am at home, in my bed with Emmett still in me and Jasper buzzing around my clit. I thank god it's Friday tomorrow and I can get pounded by my personal trainer and my physio – Everyone has to look after their health right?


End file.
